Chapter 45: Scar's Return
Synopsis Scar returns to find that Yoki has brought home two strays, May Chang and her panda Xiao-Mei. May Chang had pledged her life to Yoki, but Scar relieves her of her onus and before he can send her away she recognizes the tattoo on his arm as a form of the purification rites Xing uses in its form of alchemy. Back at the hotel Edward, Alphonse, and Winry discuss what may be happening to Al's body and how it might be interacting with Ed's. Winry heads back to her room to pack since she is heading back to Resembool. The brothers talk some more on how they're going to pass through the portal again to get Al's body and what they're going to use to pay the toll. They eventually decide they need more information and may be able to get it from one of the homunculi. As they are returning from doing some investigating Denny Brosh finds them and tells them that Scar has returned and that they should head back to the hotel where it's safer. Hearing that Scar is back reminds Ed to tell Al that Scar is most likely the killer of Winry's parents, Dr. and Mrs. Rockbell. That said Ed has come up with a plan to lure the homunculi into the open. Since they won't currently harm Ed and Al due to the fact they can open the portal Ed plans to attract and face Scar which should bring out the homunculi to protect him. Just as Ed finishes speaking of his plan Ling Yao pops through the window with Lan Fan. He's heard the plan and signs up to help whether Ed wants the help or not since he also wants to know more about the homunculi. Ed spends the next while about town performing altruistic alchemic deeds and before long the whole city is talking about him. As he and Al sit at a cafe waiting for Scar to make an appearance Roy Mustang and Riza pull up to the curb near the boys. The boys go with Roy and Riza and a short time later they are discussing the disappearance of Dr. Marcoh and the Philosopher's Stone. As the discussion continues Scar makes his entrance. Before Riza or Roy can attack the boys to tell them that they'll be handling this since they want no one else getting hurt. Scar and the boys engage in battle as Ling Yao and Lan Fan watch on from atop a nearby building. As the fight continues Roy and Riza radio in false sitings to keep the MPs away from the real battle. Führer King Bradley, the homunculus Wrath in disguise, and Gluttony both make their way towards Scar. Gluttony has smelled him and eagerly anticipates eating him. At the same time, Ling Yao and Lan Fan sense the presence of the approaching Gluttony and prepare to engage him. While Ling Yao and Lan Fan are questioning Gluttony after ambushing him Lan Fan is seriously wounded by the previously undetected Wrath. Chapter Notes * Selim Bradley hears that Edward the "Little" alchemist is in the city and tries to get his teacher to take him to see Edward. Manga Chapters Category:Chapters